The Apartment
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Heero sees Duo in concert three years later after a nasty breakup and Duo sings a song that hits Heero...Disclaimer inside...oneshot


**Heero**

The lights on the stage centered on the lone figure. This was the moment he was waiting for. It had been three years since Heero Yuy had left his apartment. Ever since his lover left walked out on him, he had lost his mind. Now, he had gained it back and tonight he would hopefully gain something else.

Heero had hacked into the ticket company to possess the backstage pass just so he could see his lover again and maybe even talk to his love. Heero knew he had made a big mistake three years ago and he wanted to rectify that mistake. Heero lifted his cobalt blue eyes only to be met with amethyst eyes.

**Duo**

Duo Maxwell searched the packed club. Ever since he had started his music career two years ago, he had been a huge star. His songs were mostly about his past relationship with Heero Yuy. But none of his songs hit home until he had heard the song 'The Old Apartment' by the Barenaked Ladies. Tonight would be the first night that he would sing the song.

Feeling an intense gaze, Duo turned his head and met eyes that he never thought he would see again. He had left that life behind him, what did Heero Yuy want with him? Duo then realized that the blue depths were different, they were softer.

'He's changed.' Duo thought to himself. It came as a shock to him. He never would have guessed that Heero would change for him. But one question nipped at his mind. 'How long would this new Heero last?'

The lights centered on Duo and he knew it was time. "Hello everyone!" The crowd screamed in response. "I would like to start tonight off with an old song called 'The Old Apartment' by the Barenaked Ladies."

Duo brought the microphone to his lips and he began to sing.

"_Broke into the old apartment_

_This is where we used to live_

_Broken glass, broke and hungry_

_Broken hearts and broken bones_

_This is where we used to live"_

Duo looked straight at Heero.

**Heero**

Heero could feel the intensity of Duo's gaze on him. It had been so long since Duo had looked at him with any emotion at all. Heero knew every message that Duo was sending him with that one look and the lyrics. He had caught Duo several times in his apartment, just lying on the floor, rubbing his hands over the floor. Of course Heero had just watched Duo until the braided man had snapped out of his memories. Heero felt guilty as he heard the next verse.

"_Why did you paint the walls?_

_Why did you clean the floor?_

_Why did you plaster over the hole I punched in the door?_

_This is where we used to live"_

Flashback------------

"Do you even care about me Heero? Do I mean anything you?" Duo had Heero backed against the door. Heero had never seen Duo so angry before.

"Do I shame you?" Fire was burning deep within the violet pools.

"No you don't Duo." He had answered.

"Then why didn't you that sleaze Relena to leave you alone? Why do you always lead her on?" Heero wasn't afraid of Duo. He knew the braided man never resorted to violence.

"I thought it was none of her business." Heero answered coolly.

"IT'S HER FUCKING BUSINESS SINCE SHE'S HANGING ALL OVER YOU!" Then to Heero's surprise a fist was heading in his direction…but he didn't feel any pain. He looked to his left and noticed that Duo's fist had gone through the door.

"Let me look at that koi." The Japanese man told his lover. There was such tenderness in Heero's voice that he complied with Heero.

End Flashback--------

Heero knew that if Duo gave him another chance that it would be his last one. He sent Duo a message of his own through his eyes. The two had always read each other so well. Even back in the wars, the two had connected on a different level.

**Duo**

Duo interpreted the message that Heero sent him. He knew that Heero would tread carefully this time. But he had to tell Heero everything that had happened since he had left. There was a lot of mental anguish and he could never forget Heero. He even tried to love another and it didn't work. He even tried the opposite sex.

"_Why did you keep the mousetrap?_

_Why did you keep the dishrack?_

_These things used to be mine _

_I guess I want em back"_

Duo poured emotion into that verse. He remembered when he had broken into the apartment and saw that Heero had still kept some of the stuff that he had left there. And at that time he was going through the 'it's mine and I want it' phase. The next day he had talked to his attorney and ripped the stuff from Heero.

Duo knew he had been childish when they started their relationship soon after the war. Hell, they were only sixteen when they decided to be serious. Duo had nothing left after the war, he had no where to go, and no family. The others, all except Relena, wanted to see them together, so they decided to try it. He knew now that they should have 'found' themselves first. During the war he was the manic Shinigami, when the wars ended, he was just Duo Maxwell and there was no need for Shinigami.

Duo closed his eyes as the next verse washed over him.

"_Broke into the old apartment _

_Forty-two stairs from the street_

_Crooked landing, crooked landlord_

_Narrow laneway filled with crooks_

_This is where we used to live"_

Duo could remember the old sums that he and Heero had chosen to live. They were sixteen year old boys who had no jobs and the Oz funds that Heero had hacked were dwindling. This was by far the cheapest place they could find, so they took it.

Heero had gotten a job at the local bookstore. While the store never paid much, it was a steady job. Duo started at a fast food restaurant down the street. He always wondered why they never took a job with the Preventers. He decided that killing people was easier than having to deal with them.

The income between the both of them was tight. There was only enough to pay the bills and after that the rest went to what little food they could buy. Duo opened his eyes and was once again entranced by Heero.

**Heero**

"_Why did they pave the lawn?_

_Why did they change the locks?_

_Why did I have to break in, I only came here to talk_

_This is where we used to live"_

Heero could remember all the times Relena would stop by the bookstore. He hated the visits as much as he hated her. She never got the hint that he wasn't interested. But then again, he didn't actually push her away. He always allowed her to cling to him. He didn't even allow Duo to hold hands when they were in public.

Heero remembered their neighbor that lived downstairs. They always made loud noises when they had sex and she would interrupt them during every lovemaking session to tell them to shut up.

"_How is the neighbor downstairs?_

_How is her temper this year?_

_I turned up your TV and stomped on the floor just for fun_

_I know we don't live here anymore"_

**Duo**

Duo's vision filled up with a brown haired girl as he thought of the next verse. She had picked him off of the street and took him. She helped him heal and understand that no matter how bad things were with Heero that he still loved him.

"_We bought an old house on the Danforth_

_She loves me and her body keeps me warm_

_I'm happy there"_

Duo's voice floated over the crowd. He had them in awe by this point in the song. The crowd was silent as he continued on to the last verse, where he poured his whole soul into it.

"_But this is where we used to live_

_Broke into the old apartment _

_Tore the phone out of the wall _

_Only memories, fading memories_

_Blending into dull tableaux_

_I want them back"_

The music faded and the crowd was in an instant uproar. Duo was shaken by this performance. He had never put so much emotion into one song. 'It was all Heero. If Heero had not have been here, then I never would have realized that we were both in the wrong. I have to get to him.' Duo's eyes swept the crowd and noticed that Heero had made his way to the front. Duo grinned at him.

**Heero**

Heero was suddenly surprised that Duo's gaze had rested on him. Heero's heart ached as he saw Duo grinned at him. He knew what the braided baka was up to. Heero made sure the people around were at least 5 feet away from him before he held his arms out for Duo.

He saw a flash of the Shinigami grin as Duo threw himself off of the stage and into Heero's arms. Heero caught the American with ease. His training had never left him.

Heero pulled Duo close to him, crushing the American into his embrace.

"God Duo, it's been so hard…" Heero was cut off by Duo's mouth covering his own. Heero graciously accepted the kiss and turned into a soul searing kiss in less than a minute.

They pulled apart, forgetting where they were at. "I still love you Hee-chan."

"I know Duo. Let's start over again, we can make better memories." Duo buried himself deeper into Heero's embrace, his concert completely forgotten.

"_But this is where we used to live_

_Broke into the old apartment _

_Tore the phone out of the wall _

_Only memories, fading memories_

_Blending into dull tableaux_

_I want them back"_

O.o this fic was inspired by the first time I listened to The Old Apartment. Which was today in my Advanced Composition class…Go Prof! Anyways…I automatically thought of Heero and Duo…and wrote in class instead of conversing with my fellow classmates.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing and I do not own The Old Apartment…I merely used them for my amusement


End file.
